


La peur du marié

by camille_miko



Series: Calme et sérénité [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, You are cute my boys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils allaient se marier, mais tout allait bien aller pour eux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La peur du marié

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.  
> Bêta : Azh’  
> Note : Suite potentielle de Lohengrin. Cadeau pour chonaku55

Neville lança un regard par dessus sa tasse de thé à Théodore. Ses yeux pétillaient au moins autant que les siens à cet instant. Il fallait dire qu’ils partageaient le plaisir simple d’être ensemble. Leurs journées réciproques en avaient fait quelque chose de rare. Pour autant cinq ans après les débuts hésitants de la cour que Neville lui avait faite, ils ne le regrettaient pas une seconde.  
Même à ce moment. En fait, surtout à ce moment. Ils avaient pris la décision de se marier après bien des discussions. Ils n’avaient pas d’enfants et n’envisageaient pas d’en avoir. Voulaient-ils réellement reproduire la manière de faire de leurs parents où il fallait épouser quelqu’un pour pouvoir vivre ensemble ? Et puis, il y avait eu d’autres basses considérations. Elles avaient gagné.  
Pour être exact, elles avaient gagné et elles s’agitaient à cet instant devant eux. C’était agréable de simplement se retrouver l’un avec l’autre et ils ne mettaient pas dans ce mariage autant d’importance que d’autres couples. Ils préparaient la cérémonie, mais avec une certaine distance. Ils n’avaient qu’une seule véritable exigence : que ce soit un bon moment et non pas un de ces mariages guindés où tout le monde s’ennuie à mourir.  
Ils avaient délégué une grande partie de l’organisation au témoin de Théodore. Il avait bon goût et il les connaissait très bien tous les deux. Cela éviterait les petits chiens avec un kiki accroché autour du cou que Hannah avait proposées à Neville. Et il fallait reconnaître qu’il avait un certain sens de l’arrangement.  
Tant qu’ils étaient ensemble, ils savaient que tout se passerait bien, parce qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de plus.

Neville lança un regard par dessus sa tasse de thé à Théodore. En fait, la seule personne qui a cet instant paniquait pour leur mariage, c’était Draco qui courait dans tous les sens autour d’eux pour organiser ce mariage.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
